Honey I'm Home'
by betterthedevil
Summary: Sex.


Peter groaned, running his hand up and down his hard cock, leaning back against the couch, his legs wide. He glanced back at the photo on his phone, one Carla had sent him a few weeks back, posing seductively in a barely there neglige and stockings.

'Honey, I'm home' Carla said, her face an expression of surprise, followed by a smirk as she saw her partner sat in the middle of the couch, his eyes dark with lust, his cock hard with arousal.

'Well well well, caught you in the act, huh' she said, tutting as she put her bag down.

'Come here baby' Peter murmured, his voice husky from the arousal that was building up inside of him.

'Well, actually, I wanted to pop in the shower first' Carla said as Peter shook his here.

'Come and let me fuck you' he said, beckoning her over and she smiled seductively.

'Well, if you put it like that..' Carla said, throwing her coat over the chair and walking over to him, her hips swaying from side to side.

'Let me see your pussy' Peter said, reaching out and trying to push her skirt up her thighs.

'Woah, easy tiger' Carla said, shaking her finger at Peter who groaned.

Carla turned around, and slowly unzipped her skirt, pulling it, along with her lacy thong, over her arse, and slowly down her thighs, bending over just enough to give Peter sight of pussy, her lips beginning to swell with want, glistening with need.

'Fuck' Peter moaned, continuing to run his hand up and down his length, desperate to feel the tightness of Carla's pussy sliding along it instead of his hand.

She continued to slowly undress herself, until only her heels remained.

Peter's patience was wearing thin and so he released his cock from his grip, scooting forward to the edge of the sofa, placing one hand on Carla's thigh, the other gently gripping her arse cheek, his fingers sinking into her skin, allowing enough room between her thighs for his face to take up residency, his tongue escaping his lips and running through the slit of her pussy lips.

He felt her push her hips back against his mouth, his tongue darting back and forth, clipping her clit with each movement. The action of his tongue caused her pussy to grow wet, her juices lubricating the path his tongue continued to assault.

He felt her legs begin to shudder, her balance begin to waver, and reluctantly he withdrew his tongue from her centre, leaving her cursing him for more.

She turned around, watching him return to slip back into a comfortable position against the couch, motioning for her to straddle him. Kicking her heels off, she slowly slid her thighs either side of his, her pussy grazing his cock as she did so.

'You want me, huh?' Carla whispered.

For a moment he let his focus drift, his eyes running up and down her body, before he felt her urgency, taking hold of his cock and positioning it beneath her hips, allowing her to sink down on top of him. He placed his hands round the small of her back, his fingers teasingly brushing her skin as she rolls her hips back and forth, in a circular motion, feeling his length move in and out of her as she does so.

'You're so tight' he breathed, watching her roll her hips against him.

She leaned forward, allowing Peter to capture a nipple in his mouth, his hands moving to squeeze her breasts, firmly, but with a softness she loved. His tongue circled the bud of her nipple, lightly sucking at her fragile skin, closing his eyes as he feels the exquisite tightness of her pussy gripping his cock, squeezing his length intermittently.

Releasing her nipple, he slips his arms beneath her thighs, holding her up in his arms, allowing her to lean back and give him the control. Her breasts, full and soft spilled against her chest, before slowing bouncing to a steady rhythm as he began to buck his hips up and down, his cock slamming in and out of her.

'Fuck, Peter, fuck me harder' Carla cried, reaching down to touch herself as Peter gripped her hips, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he continued to push inside her.

His balls tightened with each thrust, his entire length filling her pussy each time. He hit her g-spot and she screams with ecstasy, every time he pulled back from each thrust a gush of her own cum squirting from her pussy.

The extra lubrication of her own orgasm caused him to peak, and he groaned.

'I'm gonna cum' Peter moaned into her ear as she clung to him, her body almost convulsing with pleasure.

'Yes Peter' Carla moaned, her breathy voice tipping him over, his cock tensing as streams of hot sticky cum shoot inside her.

He placed her back on the couch, slowly pulling his cock out of her, watching her pussy desperately grasp onto his length as he did so. Peter smirked as he watched his cum dribble out of her entrance and onto the sofa.

'We are going to need a sofa if we carry on' he smirked.


End file.
